My Original Sin
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Katherine Pierce rule Whitmore College. Girls want to be them and guys want to date them, but soon, competition will rise when everyone wants to know who are the Mikaelson siblings and why they call themselves the Originals. Hearts will break, loyalty is tested, and one will make the biggest sin of all.
1. Chapter One: The Originals

**My first shot at a ****_Vampire Diaries _****fanfiction! I have another fanfiction in process for ****_The Originals, but_**** I promised my best friend in the world I would create her a story with our favorite ship. Just a short introduction to the start of this story.**

**Everyone is vampires, except Bonnie and the regular humans, but the cure does not exist, so Katherine is a vampire. This takes place in season five, but a different twist on how the gang meets the Original Family. Bonnie is the anchor, Jeremy is the sexy hunter! Enjoy Shelby (my best sister in the world!) and everyone else! Reviews would be lovely! **

**_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._**

**_~Witch_**

My Original Sin

Caroline Forbes flips her hair back blow drying it to perfection. Her blond curls bounce with each peppy step she takes as she bends down to retrieve her lip stick.

"I seriously think you should reconsider that offer from Aaron, Elena." Caroline turns to the laugh coming from her best friend; Elena Gilbert. Katy Perry's _Dark Horse_ blasts higher through the speakers, in the far corner in their four person dorm room, as Elena turns up the volume.

"She doesn't need boy drama right before our big day as sophomores in college, Care." Bonnie Bennett, the fun-sucking, anchor to the other side, best friend for all eternity literally, says resting her feet on the window sill.

"He's not bad for eye candy." Caroline has observed him more than once.

"Seriously, Caroline? You know I'm going to chose Damon." Elena shakes her said pushing her blond friend over to apply her mascara.

"And as your best friend, I will continue to support your decision and spend all my willpower in trying to show you that is a big mistake."

"Speaking of big mistakes, are you really going to get back with Tyler? He did drop out of school our senior year claiming he had 'personal problems'." Bonnie slides the nail polish container closed setting it on her dresser.

"You both know that was a werewolf problem. Besides, I'm sure I can tame the beast." She smirks applying a coat of eye shadow on.

Elena raises her eyebrows at Caroline. There was no point in arguing with Caroline once she had in idea in her head.

"Chop, chop, cupcakes, we have fresh freshman to taste." Katerina Petrova, aka Katherine Pierce, emerges from the bathroom, with her hair curled flawlessly, and claps her manicured nails three times.

No one bothers to hide their hate for Katherine when she had impersonated Elena to fool around with Damon and Elena's ex-boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. That had nearly caused a breakup with the new couple that was Damon and Elena. Katherine and Elena had, had bad blood before Damon and Stefan when Katherine would hook up with whatever boyfriend Elena had at the time. Katherine is the first to leave their shared dorm room and Bonnie laces up her black ankle boots while slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Remind me again why we let her room with us again?" Elena puffs, leaning against the wall, as she waits for Caroline to finish getting ready.

"She has killer taste in shoes." Caroline comments as Bonnie heads over to the refrigerator and not even Elena can argue that fact.

"Don't forget to drink up ladies." Bonnie tosses them both a bag of blood and both young vampires place them in their purses.

The newly franchise of vampire movies, _Vampire Academy, _has just finished airing when the lingo'Let's make this year our bitch' catches their attention before they turn off the music and TV. They all eye each other in agreement and no one objects to that statement, but laughs.

WhitmoreCollege move-in day was filled with new faces, but Caroline could only think of one man. Hundreds of people pass through Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena and Caroline wants to give each person who shoves her a piece of her mind. Her thoughts of violence are interrupted when the girl's names are called and Bonnie turns to see her boyfriend of three years.

"Talk about boy drama, Bon. Dating Elena's younger, baby brother? They even-"

"I don't need details, Care." Caroline smiles in victory as Elena makes a face.

"You said you were cool with it." Bonnie runs her fingers through her hair. She was always worrying about what Elena would think.

Elena wraps her arm around Bonnie. "It's cool, Bonnie. As long as you two are happy and Caroline doesn't give me any details about your sex life, it's okay."

Jeremy kisses Bonnie's now flushed cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bonnie stands on her toes to level herself so she can kiss him properly.

"Make-out alert." Caroline yells taking off with Elena before they can witness the cat between Bonnie and Jeremy.

"It's not like they haven't seen us make out with our boyfriends." Elena controls her laughter to a dying flame while Caroline rolls her eyes.

"It's all the fun of teasing and embarrassing them."

Elena steps to the side of Caroline. "Ready to make this year our bitch?"

Elena nods taking a step forward from the momentum Bonnie had while running and ran into Elena. They shoot each other an apologetic smile and Elena groans as Katherine steps next to her.

Caroline notices Katherine's lipstick is smudged and frowns. "It hasn't even been first period and you've already made out with someone?"

Katherine smirks and examines her nails. "What can I say? Boys love the Petrova line unlike their distant cousins the Gilbert line." Her Bulgarian accent becomes fluent when referring to her old life as Katerina and Elena flips her off.

The girls push open the doors and smile as all eyes are on them. Girls wanted to be them and guys wanted to date them. They were the popular girls at college when they had thrown a major party back during their freshman year to celebrate Bonnie's return. Caroline's eyes light up when she spots Tyler leaning against her locker.

"You ready to be prom queen and king again?" He kisses her lips and wraps his arms around her waist.

"There are no proms at college." She argues giving him another quick peck.

"Compel them to create one?" Tyler suggests and the group turns their attention to the door as five students walk in. The only girl in the group has on a aqua blue dress that Caroline has been dying to get. She has icy blond natural curls and sparkling blue eyes as she holds the arm of a taller man wearing a basic black suit. Katherine eyes him giving him her killer man eater smile, and the other two Caroline can't see but doesn't really care. Her eyes are locked on the man in the center. Light curled brown hair contracts with his pale skin and he has blue eyes like the woman and a smirk formed upon his lips as he whispers something to the blond-haired woman and she laughs. His attire is a simple black button-up shirt with basic dark blue jeans molding to his muscular body.

"Who are they?" Caroline asks a random student passing their way. She has never seen them before.

The student eyes the group that has made their way past Elena and her friends. "Rumor has it that they transferred from Europe to New Orleans and have settled in the town of Mystic Falls. They are the Mikaelson siblings, but here is the strange thing. They call themselves the Originals."


	2. Chapter Two: First Encounter

**I'm blown away at the amount of favorites for this story! I didn't think this would get a lot of attention, and it has, so thank you so much! It makes my day! Chapter two is up (I couldn't wait to write this!) Enjoy it and thank you again for your love to this story. Reviews would be lovely!**

******_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._**

**~Witch**

Chapter Two: First Encounter

Caroline couldn't wait to get the latest gossip on her new competition. She has to wait until her third period, English class, to get the best news on the new students. Whispers and rumors spread faster than wildfire in the small college about the mysterious family.

"Did you see the suit the eldest brother was wearing? Did he think this was a private school?

"I hear the sister met the designer of the dress she was wearing."

"Did you also hear about the middle child? I hear he beat his own father and murdered his mother."

Caroline turns to the new freshman on campus and gives them her best icy smile and glare. "Don't you two have anything else better to talk about?"

The two girls don't say anything else after that making Caroline smile in triumph.

"You sure do have a way with words." A voice brings Caroline out of her small victory and she turns to see the blond sister everyone was talking about.

She learns back into her seat crossing her legs with a small smirk on her cherry lips.

"Who would you be exactly?" Caroline questions the woman, bringing her painted colored nails up, in the air, to file down her index finger.

"I don't kiss and tell." She replies and before Caroline can reply, the history teacher walks in.

"Good morning class. Extra credit to anyone can answer which main girls were involved in the 1600s Casket Girls from Europe." Mr. Moreano questions as he sets his papers from this summer's project report, and coffee, on the desk.

"Actually professor, the Casket Girls were originally from France in the 1700s then shipped to colonists to New Orleans." The new girl shrugs her hand as if she could not care she had just corrected the hardest teacher in the school.

"I believe that in fact Miss Mikaelson-"he opens his book to the section containing the Casket Girls and is silent for a moment, "they are indeed from France in the 1700s."

Caroline can tell the rest of the class is shocked and praises the girl on her answer. "What can I say? History is my favorite subject." She answers a freshman's question giving a small laugh.

"You're a Mikaelson?" Caroline questions hoping the teacher had just pronounced her name wrong.

She turns to Caroline from talking to a senior in the class, giving Caroline a bored expression. "Are you bloody deaf or did not pay attention?"

Caroline was taken back at this girl's spark. Who did she think she was to challenge the most popular girl in school? She can only think of a response and not an actual comeback. "Of course I can hear."

"Then I believe we have solved this question." She turns to her attention to the teacher without another word.

When the teacher announces the class has been dismissed, Caroline is out of her seat and searching for Bonnie and Elena. She _has _to tell someone about her new experience.

"Whoa, hey Caroline, where's the fire?" Matt Donovan stops her by grabbing her shoulders and smiles at her.

"Hey Matt, do you know about the blond Mikaelson?" Caroline asks just as she walks by giving Caroline a smirk and Matt a wave.

Matt follows her walk and Caroline elbows him in the ribs. "Focus, Matt."

"You mean Rebekah? I just know what everyone is saying about her; the baby of the family, flirty, hot,"

"You think she's hot?" Caroline makes a face.

"I never said that, but I have to get to class. I'll save you a spot at lunch." Matt walks in the opposite direction of where Caroline has to go.

She sighs, no longer interested in the gossip about the Mikaelson family.

Third period ends and Katherine Pierce is ready to jump off the clock tower in the school court. She hates school even though she has never really attended school. She was always trying to find her daughter, but no such luck. Luckily for her, being an immortal vampire had its perks. Picking up a tray she questions why in the hell she was waiting in line for school cafeteria food and not a five star restaurant.

"Excuse me, but would you so terribly mind as to tell me where to purchase, what this school calls, a 'turd sandwich'?"

Katherine turns to see Elijah Mikaelson standing before her. She smirks, turning on her charm. "You may want to rethink your choice, Mr. Mikaelson. I highly doubt you would care to eat something that sounds as if it had come out of the toilet."

He laughs as Katherine picks up a red apple and a bottle of water. She pays for her food very aware of Elijah right behind her. "What would I care to eat then, Miss?"

She can think of a million things she wishes he would eat. Toying with the apple in her hand, she takes a seat on the benches outside, and takes a bite. "Katherine Pierce, but you can have anything you want."

He takes a seat across from her and pulls out a bottle of water and an apple.

"I always thought the fairest of them all enjoyed apples." With his accent, Katherine can feel herself swaying over his voice.

It takes Katherine a moment to respond as she takes another bite of her apple. "What of the villains?" She was always considered the villain no matter what she did.

"The villains are just the good, but have lost the sight to see the path they want to go on. I believe, when people find who they are fated to be with, they can overpower anything."

"If we cease to believe in love, why exist?" Katherine questions returning Elijah's smile.

"Exactly, my thoughts, Katerina." She doesn't question how he knows her real name, but clicks her water bottle to his as they cheer for love.

"I bet you ten bucks Katherine will have him eating out of the palm of her hand in a week." Alexia, Lexi, Branson says to Stefan Salvatore as they share a bag of chips.

"Katherine and Elijah? Where do you get these crazy ideas, Lexi?" Stefan laughs reaching into the bag and places a couple of chips in his mouth.

"You won't be saying that when I win ten bucks from you." Lexi replies throwing a chip at him.

He rolls his eyes at his oldest, and he means oldest, best friend. "I highly doubt you are always right."

"Stefan Salvatore, do you doubt me?" Lexi lowers her eyes glaring at him.

"I've never doubted you, Lexi." Stefan defends himself rising up his hands.

She hits him with all her vampire strength. She laughs as he groans in pain while she stands up. "You better not now. Come on, let's head to poetry class."

"I can not believe I let you talk me into taking this class." Stefan groans linking his arm with Lexi's.

"What? The man who writes in his journals can't respect a little poetry?"

"I'll show you poetry." Stefan replies, picking Lexi up and carrying her inside the building.

As Elena and Bonnie gather their lunch, Elena turns her head, hearing a laugh, to see Stefan and Lexi leaving the lunchroom. She grips her tray walking in step with Bonnie as Caroline waves them over.

"Have you two still not talked?" Bonnie asks, opening up her juice.

"Nope. I don't think he would want to either." Elena runs her fingers through her recently trimmed hair.

"Of course not!" Caroline all but yells and then lowers her voice once she receives a snicker from Bonnie. "It's not like you weren't thinking it too."

"It doesn't matter who thought it and said it. Stefan and I remained friends and that's all the matters." Elena stabs her fork into her salad and takes a bite.

"What did that salad ever do to you?" Jeremy sits besides Bonnie giving her a kiss. Grabbing a piece of his sister's lettuce he pops it in his mouth.

"Watch it, Jer." Elena warns giving her brother her best serious face.

"Or what you will make me look like this?" Jeremy goes cross eyed and sticks his tongue out making everyone laugh even Elena.

"You're such a dork." Bonnie says shaking her head.

"But I'm your dork." He says laying his head in her lap.

"That you are." She whispers, stroking his hair.

"I've been dying to tell you guys. That new girl Rebekah? Total bitch." Caroline launches into her story about her history class earning mixed reviews.

"Are you sure you're not just exaggerating, Caroline?" Matt takes a bite of French fries. He joined the group after his meeting with the football coach.

"I'm not exaggerating on how rude and bitchy she was." Caroline argues back as Katherine and Elijah walk on the side of the table.

"Someone who is not as bitchy as me? Shocking." Katherine pauses to throws away her trash.

Elijah approaches the group with an elegance of an old soul. "I assure you, my sister is not as rude as she may claim to act or how you say."

"They won't care what you say, Elijah. Let's head to class." Katherine tosses her hair leading Elijah out of the room.

"Do you believe him?" Elena asks throwing away her salad.

"She will corrupt him in a week. Let's get going." Caroline gathers her things and looks at Bonnie still sitting.

"You coming?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "I'll catch up."

Elena and Caroline leave while Bonnie looks down to a sleeping Jeremy. She is at peace at the feeling of his weight on her. She would never complain about anything when she had eternity to spend with her friends and boyfriend.

"Is this seat taken?" Kol Mikaelson says staring Bonnie down.

She takes that back. She will complain about how Kol has been following her around since first period. "Yes, by my boyfriend." She curtly replies turning her attention to Jeremy.

"I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind." Kol goes to sit and Bonnie grabs her knife and stabs Kol.

He swears and bleeds only slightly. "You should find somewhere else to sit." Bonnie demands and he shakes his head leaving her finally alone.

"What happened?" Jeremy, still sleepy, mumbles.

"Nothing, but let's skip class and go somewhere." Jeremy doesn't question his girlfriend, but slowly follows her into the abandoned classroom near the gazebo.

Meanwhile, Caroline has step up her art supplies and reaches for her paintbrush, but comes in contact with soft flesh.

"I believe this was yours?" Caroline turns to the British voice and sees the lightly curled brown hair and blue eyes all over again.

"Yeah, thanks." She takes it out of his hand and dips her paint brush in paint. She won't mess with another Original. _Wait what?_

He crosses his muscular arms and Caroline can't stop herself from watching him do it. _Snap out of it Caroline! You have Tyler. Tyler is your boyfriend._ She chants, setting her brush down when he is still there.

"Are you going to leave anytime soon?" She sucks in her breath and tries to focus on the image in her head.

"I am just staring at the beautiful piece of artwork that has been created."

"I haven't created anything." She questions why she is talking to him.

"I wasn't talking about the artwork." He whispers holding another brush in his hand.

Caroline can not believe this man. He's smooth she will give him that, but she will not fall for his games. "I'm sure you've used that quote on a lot of other girls, but I'm not them. So scram and let me work who ever you are." She says walking away with her art to the other side of the room.

"My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus." He calls after her.

She turns and gives him a smirk of her own. He has switched to charcoal pencils and no longer paint. "I know who you are, but I'm showing you that you are nothing to me." Caroline finishes and works on her art.

Klaus smiles at Caroline's ignite of passion. She interests him, and he can't wait until their next interaction.

**Oh Klaus! You smooth talker you! What did you all think? :D**


	3. Chapter Three: Officially Invited

**I am terribly sorry! I never meant to leave this story hanging for as long as I did. College has been a hard time with finals and I am working on updating when I can. Please forgive me! **

**I'm greatful to those who have enjoyed the story so far. Now, back to what you all want: the story. I'm sorry for the lack of some characters, but they will appear. Each relationships will come in at different points of the story. Thank you so much to those that have favorited and may still keep up with this story. Updates may come slow so please be patient! Reviews would be lovely!**

******_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._**

**~Witch**

Chapter Three: Officially Invited

Elena gathers up her binder and literature book as she slides out of her seat. She's one of the first couple out of the classroom as her arms is pulled and she's up against the bulletin board.

"Miss me yet?" Damon Salvatore smirks as he places his arm over Elena's head; slouching casually.

"It's been three hours, Damon. Why are you at the school anyway? You hate school." Elena reaches up on her toes to give her boyfriend a kiss.

He deepens the kiss exploring every inch of her perfect mouth as he gently cups her face. Whispers fly around the oblivious couple as Damon closes the space between them.

"Elena, as Stefan's best friend I should warn you of the negative points of making out with his brother in school." Lexi calls out effectively breaking up the two.

"Lexi, what an awful surprise. Can't you tell when you're not wanted?" Damon snaps as Elena wipes at her mouth and steps forward to Lexi.

"Lexi I-"

"I'm not going to judge you yet Elena, so don't worry about that," she narrows her eyes at Damon, "I will judge him though. Come on Damon don't you have any morals?"

Damon shrugs giving a wicked grin with a snarky chuckle. "Corrupting the young youth of this generation is my speciality."

"Corrupt whoever in the hell you want, but not Stefan. I'm not having my best vampire friend turn into a Ripper again because Elena broke his heart."

"Lexi, I'm not-"

Lexi rolls her eyes while shaking her head. "Just think over what I said," She spots Stefan and sighs in relief that he didn't see them as she runs to him away from Damon and Elena, "Hey, Sweetness let's go a different way today. Mix it up and whatnot." Lexi offers giving him a smile.

Elena peeks over Damon and the moving crowd of students to see Stefan offering his arm to her as they walk down the white halls away from them. Lexi looks back, two shades of brown eyes meeting, and gives Elena a warning look before tossing her blond hair and giving Stefan her attention.

"Well that was a buzz kill." Damon breaths leaning with his back against the wall.

Elena looks up at Damon with her doe eyes. His all black attire strikes against the white walls giving him a demonic, wicked look although she knew she would always love the beast.

"Am I like her?" Elena bites her lip soon lost in thought.

"Lexi? Well, besides sometimes the occasional bitchy attitude-"

"I meant Katherine." She spits Katherine's name out with disgust.

Damon grips her shoulders and tilts her chin to meet his eyes. "Katherine is a selfish, manipulative bitch who only care about herself. You are and will never be like her."

Elena visibly relaxes pushing that thought from her head. Although she was Katherine's look-a-like doppelganger that did not mean she wanted anything to do with being like her. Elena was her own person.

"I've got to get to class. See you later?" Elena questions picking up her backpack she had dropped on the ground when Damon grabbed her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. It will be a game of chase with the little mouse and a very naughty cat." Damon whispers seductively giving a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Trying to hold her blush in, she smacks him. "Try not to eat anyone?"

"I can't promise anything, but I'll certainly try." Damon gives her one last kiss before walking away from his girlfriend.

"Rick buddy! How's my drinking pal today? Still grading them papers I see." Damon calls out putting his arm around Alaric Elena's history teacher and former housemate.

"Damon what did I ask you before? Now remove your hand before I make you." Alaric says in his vampire hunting voice which amuses Damon even more.

"What did you say? Oh that's right! You told me to invite a bunch of people over at the Salvatore house for a massive beginning of the school party." Damon yells getting all the students attention.

"No, Damon that's not what I-" Alaric reaches out for Damon, but he's too quick and steps out of reach.

"That's right, kiddies. Party tomorrow night on behalf of Alaric." Damon waves his hand exiting the door.

Alaric turns to Elena who fails miserably at hiding her laughter. Her face is red and tears are forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." Alaric says, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll see you in history, Mr. Saltzman." Elena waves goodbye heading to her final class of the day.

Alaric shakes his head as he enters his classroom writing on the board. "I'm really going to kill him."

"What was the, professor Saltzman?" A bright eyed girl with red hair questions.

"Oh, nothing. Students please turn to page 17 and begin reading…"

Caroline has been working miserably on her stupid sunflower painting for exactly forty-one minutes and twenty-nine seconds. Every mixture she has attempted has not mimicked the perfect shade of yellow she's going for. Dipping the barely wet paint brush in the light yellow paint, she slowly brings it up to painting in front of her. Filling in one petal of the flower, she notices the color is _extremely _off from what she wants.

"Ugh, stupid sunflower, stupid paint, stupid art." She rants going to the sink to wash out her paintbrushes.

"Care to share, love? You look awfully distressed." Klaus comments turning on the sink next to her.

"Why are you here, anyway? You didn't even paint." She so does not need his lovely accented filled voice distracting her. _Lovely accent? Caroline get it together! _

He holds up his rays of colored-filled hands and smiles slightly looking at them. "I tend to get carried away in the passion of the arts and come to realize after that my work is on me." A small laugh escapes him and she can't but admire the passion that fills his voice talking about art.

"You truly love it don't you?" Caroline questions, pulling down a paper towel and dries each paintbrush.

"Indeed so. Do you not enjoy the fine time filled with creating wondrous masterpieces of art?" Klaus takes his time wrapping his hands in paper towel as he rolls up his sleeves. Caroline can't help but notice that even his lower arms seem muscular.

"See something you fancy, love?" Klaus smirks and her jaw opens slightly when she realizes he has caught her staring at him.

"Of course not. I have a boyfriend thank you." Caroline's heels echoed across the room as she stands at her pitiful drawing.

She senses him before he's behind her and can feel is cool breath near her neck. She didn't need her vampire hearing to catch the laugh that came from Klaus.

"Are you laughing at my artwork?" She turns fast on her heel and glares at him.

"Surely you do realize that your petals are all different shades, correct?" Klaus bends down to examine the painting more.

"I was trying to get the perfect shade. Now I'm going to have to turn in a horrid, worthless, killer of child-flower loving flowers painting." Caroline takes a seat on the wooden seat that has been hurting her ass for the last hour.

"It does not seem too difficult, sweetheart." Klaus observes, while explaining the different shades that could be used.

"Alright, you think you can do better? Let's see what you did." Caroline demands as she hold her head high as she goes over to Klaus's station.

She's speechless when she sees his work. A beautiful white mansion house stands proudly among a field of various flowers blooming and woods behind. Once Caroline looks more closely, she seems various items have been scattered on the wooden porch. A wooden toy soldier stands on the railing while an old brown book sits on a swing sweat next to the door. Swords of various sizes are lined up at the bottom of the stairs where the tail of dirt meets the green grass.

"This is beautiful. What is it?" Caroline asks not that she has her voice back.

"My family home in New Orleans." Klaus answers honestly and she can't tell if she detects a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why do you have all those objects around the house?" Caroline raises an eyebrow standing up straight to see Klaus.

The bells rings and Klaus smirks putting his finger to his lips. "That will remain a mystery, love, until our next meeting." He concludes, taking her hand and kissing it once before taking his art and exiting the room.

Caroline tells herself a lie that it's the thrill of the mystery and not Klaus that is making her blush and heart beat so fast as she walks out of the room.

Rebekah has nearly fallen asleep four times in the matter of twenty minutes in her AP Literature class. These books she must read are a shame to meeting the authors during the various times her family has loved. Of course, no one knows that but her and her family. Yawning once more, she places her hand on her cheek for support.

"Mr. Donovan, late again I see." The teacher gives a disapproving tone at him.

"Sorry, practice ran late again." Matt gives a sheepliy smile to the professor.

Matt scans the room to find a seat and strolls over the the desk next to Rebekah. "Would you care if I sat here?" He asks, giving her a small smile.

From this distance, Rebekah can smell the sweat and cologne he wears and lifts her head to see him. She looks from his muscular body in uniform to his right blue eyes and dark blond hair compared to her ice blond curls.

"I don't see why not." She says casually when, in the inside, she's smiling like some teenaged girl.

"Thanks. You're the new girl, right?" Matt asks as he takes out a notebook and pencil.

"Indeed I am," she gives a small laugh covering her mouth with her blue-painted nails, "I seem to have forgotten my pencil in my last class. Do you by chance, have an extra?"

Matt is surprised she has forgotten one being new and should be prepared and all. He reaches into his backpack and retrieves another mechanical pencil. "Here you go." Their hands touch briefly as she accepts the pencil.

"Thank you. I'm Rebekah." She says after a few moments of pretending to listen to the teacher.

"I'm sure the whole school knows how you guys are. I'm Matt." He laughs and extends his hand as they shake hands.

"So, is this your favorite class?" Matt asks as he cracks his knuckles from writing notes in his notebook.

"I actually dislike this class very much." Rebekah admits and that's when Matt notices the empty notes on her paper, but small doodles are present.

"Hate to read?"

"I actually fairly enjoy reading sometimes, but what is life when you do not live it?" Rebekah questions him, as she thinks back through her life.

Matt has to admit that she has a point. That rumor that the Original sister was a complete dumb, love struck girl was terribly false. He needs to remember to have a talk with the person who started that rumor.

"Speaking of living, are you and your family going to the party tomorrow night?" Matt asks, but the teacher yells for him to pay attention.

Her eyebrows frown in confusion. "I was not aware of the party that was happening. Is everyone going?"

"Everyone with an invite." Matt says while getting up and offering her his hand.

She looks surprised, but accepts it nonetheless. "It seems as if my family and I will not be attending then."

He gives her a smile and wave as he goes to the door. "Consider you and your family officially invited. See you there." He disappears leaving Rebekah smiling to herself. She can't wait to tell her brothers the plans for them tomorrow night.

**I hope everyone is starting to see the pairs that I have planned :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much and enjoy your day! **

** ~Witch**


End file.
